Who Cares
by vdlover14
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have to meet everyone for a meeting to discuss Katherine and Klaus.  Set pre sacrifice.  SMUTTY AS IT CAN GET! SO MANY LEMONS IT COULD MAKE LEMONADE! VERY MATURE THEMES


**Authors Note**

**Ok guys this is my first smut, but I've been writing it for a while. Just wanted to give you guys something while I'm finishing the next two chapters of After the Madness**

**Back story: Damon and Bonnie are very flirtatious with each other at this point. They are friends but know there is something more. The both feel it but are afraid to say it. Smut leading to love. Set before sacrifice when Katherine tells everyone about the sacrifice.**

**Warning: THIS IS SMUT! THERE IS LIGT CURSING AND LEMONS SO BE PREPARED FOR SOME SMUTTY SMUT!**

**R&R—Enjoy!**

"Bonnie you are not going to prom today so can you please just hurry up and get dressed"

They were going to be late for a "family meeting" as Stephen called it and still needed to pick up Jeremy and Rose. Since Katherine revealed that everyone, not just Elena, is at risk of Klaus' wrath, Damon has been on edge lately. It was hard enough protecting one person, now he had to protect four…. one of those being Bonnie. Everyone has been keeping an eye out for her, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler, but mainly her and Elena because they are so crucial to the spell. This whole thing was starting to irritate him.

Giving up on waiting, Damon flew to Bonnie's open door just as she was going to answer him.

"I'm coming just give me 20 minutes," she screamed down the stairs not realizing he was behind her.

"Unfortunately princess we don't have twenty minutes," he whispered in her ear. As soon as she saw him she jumped in shock and surprise.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

"You know what all you vampires need to start wearing bells," she squealed.

She turned around and caught those ice blue eyes piercing her with irritation. She couldn't help but stare. It was as if they could see into her mind and soul. They took her to a place she had never been before and never wanted to leave. She quickly turned around to finish applying her mascara as if she had vampire speed herself. As Damon watched her, she began to become unnerved.

"Can you please stop watching me, its creepy," she demanded.

"I'm sorry Bon Bon but it's taking you forever…. and that's coming from someone who will live forever," he retorted.

"Why do you need to wear all that war paint anyway?" She turned to look at fire in her eyes.

"Well why don't you just leave then?"

He pondered her thought but decided against it. For dramatic effect though he began to stroll out of the door and down the stairs only to hear her whisper "jackass". In a flash he was behind her again glaring at her through the mirror. This time she was not surprised, but instead smirked at their reflection.

"You know, that's not a very nice word coming from the resident good and noble heroine of Mystic Falls."

"Hmph, what every you say judgey, I'll just stand here until you get ready. You know to observe what it's like to be truly noble."

Bonnie scoffed and turned around to finish her makeup. Damon took his job seriously and began to analyze the witch. Her caramel skin sparkling in the light of the bathroom, the way her top came right above her bosom, still giving the hopeful gentlemen a little peak. The way her shorts hung on her hips begging him to take them off.

_God the witch does this to me every time._

With all these thoughts running through his head, he couldn't contain what was growing in his pants.

"Damon Salvatore, are you getting turned on by me putting on mascara?"

"No, I'm getting turned on by you bending over the sink to put on your mascara."

"Well you might want to take of that before we leave."

"Oh I intend to," he said before lifting her against the sink. Before Bonnie could register what was happening, Damon's hand was in her hair and his lips crashed to hers. She had never been kissed with such intensity. Of course she had thought about the vampire while she slept at night, touching herself, but she never thought he would actually be kissing her, touching her, putting his hands on her...

"Damon," she said barely able to catch her breath, "I think we need to stop."

"Do you really want to stop?" He said with a smirk and devilish eyes.

_No, _she thought, _but we are going to be late and everyone is waiting._

Before she could speak he mind, Damon had his hands and mouth all over her kissing her lips, neck, and collarbone. Before Bonnie could think again.

"Tell me you want me to keep going Bonnie," he demanded in her ear.

"I want you to keep going," he replied.

Next thing she knew he had her on the bed top and braless. He resumed his original activity of kissing her a caressing her everywhere. Making sure too take his time and make this last. He moved from her collarbone to her bosom, stripping of his jacket and shirt in the process. He began to suck on her nipple, eliciting a moan from her sweet mouth. He was curios just how loud he could make her moan so he bit her gently, eliciting a louder moan of pleasure from the witch.

"Damon, go lower,"

"I will baby be patient," he told her.

_She's quite impatient._ He thought. Little did he know she had been dreaming of this moment for a while.

He kept kissing her, drawing out more moans, down her body to her naval till he finally reached her warmth. He dipped his head up, as if to ask her if this was ok. She looked at him with pleading eyes, telling him to continue. Following her orders he attacked. He sucked, licked, and nipped at her clit making her almost scream in pleasure.

_Now I see why women are always coming back to him. God that feels so...ugh._

Damon was growing harder and harder with every moan she gave. At this point his cock was throbbing against his jeans to the point that it hurt. Taking one hand away from her breasts, he slipped his pants ant underwear off to give himself room to "stretch". After relieving himself, he inserted a finger into her warm entrance.

"God Bonnie, your dripping wet," he panted. But it was more than her wetness that was making him throb. It was her tightness, her soft skin, her moaning. All of this and more just made him so...

"Damon, I'm going to cum," she screamed. Thank God no one was home.

So he inserted another finger, thrusting harder and harder. Soon she was throbbing around him, her tightness and wetness increasing with every thrust.

"Fuuuuck," she screamed into her pillow. She had never felt so much ecstasy in her life. She came on his fingers no longer able to hold it in.

"God Bonnie your so fucking wet," he said as he continued thrusting into her

"Now it's your turn," she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Using her magic she flipped their position, turning him on even more.

"So, the witch learned some new tricks I see."

"Baby you haven't seen my tricks"

With that she dipped her head towards his throbbing growth kissing and licking up the shaft working her way to his head. Now, it was his turn to moan.

"Oh God Bonnie that feels amazing."

The number of curse words flying from his mouth next would make a sailor blush.

Slowly Bonnie began to pick up her pace stroking and sucking his member at the same time.

_I swear to God I'm gonna_

Within seconds he came into her mouth while she sucked feverishly milking him for all of his juice.

"Now it's my turn again," he panted to her.

He grabbed her arms gently pulling towards the top of the bed with him. He grabbed her hips resting her on his lap.

"You know you really are beautiful," he said staring up at her.

"You know you really are full of it," she said chuckling.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for that one."

"I was hoping you would."

With that he grabbed her hips thrusting him into her. He moved inside very slowly testing her ability to keep up. Growing impatient she took matters into her own hands. She moved her legs up so she perched on top of him feet flat, head high and chest out. She then began to ride his cock as if it would make her move the bed. She thrust harder and harder making both their moan a necessity to let the other know just how good it felt.

_Damn this witch is good_

Damon decided it was time to show her is own talents. In a nano-second he flipped them over so he was on top. He began thrusting into her making her moan louder.

"What do you want me to do Bonnie?"

"Keep...doing...that...harder,"

"You got it." He said as he began pounding into her. Both of them short of breath barely able to stay on the bed.

"Say my name Bonnie." He growled to her. He needed her to say it and confirm that she was his.

"Damon," she moaned, "Yes Damon yes," she cried as she reached the edge.

"Come on Bons just a little bit more," he said still pounding away at her entrance.

Their moaning was mounting with each thrust. Growing louder and louder. Clawing at each other. Showering the other with heated kisses.

"Damon I'm going to...to...," she said unable to match the words with the pleasure growing inside of her. He looked at her face then her neck asking once again to leave his mark on her. To make her his once and for all. She nodded. He kissed. He bit. He sucked. It felt like pure ecstasy for the both of them. Instead of pain she felt pleasure. The pleasure of an orgasm rippled through her with each drop that left her body. He bit his wrist, feeding her his blood. It intensified her orgasm better than any product she's ever tried.

"Fuck," he cried into her neck as he thrusted into her. With every thrust she was getting wetter and wetter. He thrusted faster about to topple over his own edge. He looked up from her neck to her eyes, blood smeared on his lips. Instead of disgust though he found a smile on her face. She crashed her lips to his as he continued thrusting. Both panting from he heat built inside them. He pounded harder the closer he crept to his own orgasm.

"Damon, I want you to come inside me," she demanded. She needed to feel him reach his climax with her. Two more thrusts and one grunt later, Damon was toppling over the edge with her. She kissed him hard as she rode his orgasm out. They layed next to each other panting, thinking about what just transpired.

"Oh shit we were supposed to meet everyone like 45 minutes ago!" she cried sitting up leaping out of bed.

He grabbed her pulling her back down to his chest. "We can miss it," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So what are we going to tell them happened?" she asked with a quizzical face.

"Who cares," he said as he snuggled into her neck.

"Damon!"

"Shh your ruining the moment."

"What moment,"

"The moment I realized I love you."

She layed there stunned unable to speak. He fell asleep wrapped around her and she thought about his words.

"I love you too," she whispered turning around to sleep.

He smiled knowing he had his witch.


End file.
